The video vision disc and video tapes currently are used in video vision player systems. The various manufacturers have agreed the film used in these systems shall be 0.01524 centimeter thick. The rigid vinyl homopolymer film of this thickness has been accepted because it has the best optical properties as its relates to nonrefractivity. The commercial film is made by calendering, but unfortunately calendered film has relatively high contaminant levels, viz particularly gel levels, exhibits shrinkage and lacks uniformity in MD and TD. Consequently the film exhibits ellipticity when replicated at 100.degree. to 125.degree. C. and at 29.53 to 30.22 kilogram/square milometer, as well as relatively wide gauge variance.